Varrik Tethras
Varrik Tethras (ur. ok. 9:1 Smoka) – powierzchniowy krasnolud z rodu Tethrasów. Jest towarzyszem Hawke’a w Dragon Age II i Inkwizytora w Inkwizycji Przeszłość Ród Tethrasów należał niegdyś do orzammarskiej kasty szlachciców, jednak ojciec Varrika przyłapany został na ustawianiu wyników Prób. Stwarzało to niebezpieczeństwo dla rodziny, która nie miała innego wyjścia jak zamieszkać na powierzchni. W przeciwieństwie do swojego brata Varrik urodził się w Kirkwall i nie żywi żadnych uczuć wobec Orzammaru, a wiedza o stolicy krasnoludów w większości pochodzi z drugiej ręki. Jest jednym z krasnoludzkich książąt kupieckich żyjących na powierzchni. Podczas gdy Bartrand jest zarządza rodzinnym interesem, Varrik spędza czas w tawernach, opowiadając niesamowite historie, za co słuchacze stawiają mu napitki. Jego prawdziwym zajęciem jest zarządzanie „siatką szpiegowską” mającą za zadanie rozwiązywać problemy tak jego rodziny, jak i krasnoludzkiej Gildii Kupców. Bianka Varrik posiada unikalną kuszę nazywaną Bianka. Wykonaną z drewna z mosiężnymi zdobieniami, dodatkowo na przedzie zamocowany jest bagnet. W związku z tym Varrik jest jedynym towarzyszem, któremu nie można zmienić broni. Spytany o to, dlaczego nazwał kuszę „Bianką”, odpowiada, że związane jest to z dziewczyną i obietnicą i że jest to jedyna historia, której nigdy nie opowie. Na podstawie opowieści ułożył piosenkę, ale nie śpiewa jej, zamiast tego tylko nuci jej melodię w trakcie walk. (W Dragon Age Inkwizycja rozwijając wątek poboczny można się dowiedzieć szczegółów) Jeżeli podczas zadania Hawke pozwoli Varrikowi zatrzymać odłamek czerwonego lyrium, użyje go do ulepszenia Bianki, dzięki czemu zyska trzy dodatkowe miejsca na runy. Jeśli Hawke odda odłamek Sandalowi, Varrik stwierdzi, że nie wykorzysta on jego potencjału, ten jednak daje Hawke’owi runę pierwotnego lyrium zwiększającą szybkość ataku. Bianka została stworzona przez należącego do Kartelu krasnoluda Gerava i – przynajmniej według krasnoludzkiej Gildii Kupców – jest jedyną skonstruowaną przez niego działającą samopowtarzalną kuszą. Udział Dragon Age II Akt I Varrik po raz pierwszy spotyka Hawke’a rok po jego przybyciu do Kirkwall, na ulicy Górnego Miasta, kiedy Bartrand odrzucił propozycję Hawke’a przyłączenia się na Głębokie Ścieżki. Przyszły Bohater Kirkwall zostaje okradziony przez kieszonkowca, którego pacyfikuje Varrik za pomocą Bianki. Zwracając Hawke’owi pieniądze przyznaje, że słyszał o jego reputacji, umiejętnościach, kompetencji i rzetelności, oferując mu udział w wyprawie jako inwestor. Prosi też o spotkanie w Pod Wisielcem mówiąc, że może pomóc mu zdobyć pieniądze. Zadaniem Hawke’a jest zdobycie mapy Głębokich Ścieżek od przebywającego w mieście Szarego Strażnika w celu zapewnienia ekspedycji bezpiecznej trasy. Po zebraniu wystarczającej ilości środków Varrik towarzyszy Hawke’owi i Bartrandowi w ekspedycji na Głębokie Ścieżki, podczas której natrafiają na prastary thaig, a w nim na posążek z lyrium. Zafascynowany posążkiem Bartrand zamyka Hawke’a i Varrika w komnacie, pozostawiając ich na pewną śmierć. Krasnolud, wściekły po zdradzeniu przez brata, poprzysięga znaleźć go i zabić. Udaje im się wydostać z Głębokich Ścieżek, a po powrocie do Kirkwall dorabiają się fortuny na sprzedaży skarbów znalezionych podczas ekspedycji. Akt II Po zniknięciu Bartranda Varrik zajmuje jego miejsce w krasnoludzkiej Gildii Kupców, jednak rzadko kiedy uczęszcza na jej zebrania, a rodzinny interes woli prowadzić z Pod Wisielcem, aniżeli z siedziby Tethrasów. Po jakimś czasie jego szpiegom udaje się odkryć, że Bartrand powrócił do Kirkwall i przebywa w rezydencji w Górnym Mieście. Varrik Prosi Hawke’a o pomoc w konfrontacji z bratem. Kiedy przybywają do rezydencji, okazuje się, że jej strażnicy oszaleli. Po przebiciu się przez nich Hugina, ostatniego służącego we dworze, który wyjawia, że po tym, jak Bartrand porzucił ich w thaigu, zaczął słyszeć głosy i twierdzić, że posążek „śpiewa” dla niego. Głosy słyszał je nawet po sprzedaniu posążka, co ostatecznie sprawiło, że postradał zmysły. Torturował swoje sługi i odcinał im części ciała, chcąc pomóc im „usłyszeć pieśń”, a strażników karmił lyrium, przez co i oni oszaleli. Hugin prosi Varrika i Hawke’a, żeby zapewnili szybką śmierć wszystkim pozostałym jeszcze w domostwie strażnikom. Po pokonaniu Bartranda Varrik próbuje z nim porozmawiać, ten jednak majaczy, prosząc go o pomoc w odzyskaniu posążka, po czym zaczyna rozmawiać z głosami w swojej głowie. Hawke może zachęcić Varrika do zabicia brata w celu skrócenia jego mąk albo do oszczędzenia go, żeby w ramach kary całkowicie pogrążył się w obłędzie. Akt III Varrik próbuje sprzedać posiadłość należącą wcześniej do Bartranda pomniejszemu rivańskiemu szlachcicowi, dochodzi do niej jednak do dziwnych wydarzeń, przez co ludzie sądzą, że jest nawiedzona i nie może znaleźć kupca. Varrik uważa, że przyczyną jest posążek i prosi Hawke’a o wsparcie podczas badania rezydencji. Po przybyciu na miejsce okazuje się, że w domostwie przesuwają się przedmioty same i usłyszeć można dziwne głosy. Po rozprawieniu się z demonami rezydującymi w posiadłości Varrik odnajduje odłamek z posążka. Chce go zatrzymać, stwierdzając, że tak niewielki kawałek jest nieszkodliwy, ale pomoże mu zrozumieć, co spotkało Bartranda. Podczas finałowego zadania Varrik stanie po stronie Hawke’a bez względu na to, którą stronę poprze. Dalsze losy Varrik opuścił miasto wraz z Bohaterem Kirkwall, ale powrócił po jakimś czasie. Pojmany zostaje przez Poszukiwaczkę Kasandrę Pentaghast, wierzącą, że Hawke jest jedyną nadzieją na powstrzymanie wojny pomiędzy magami a Zakonem. Varrik opowiada jej historię Bohatera, na końcu stwierdzając, że nie wie, gdzie obecnie przebywa. Kasandra dziękuje mu i odchodzi. Przyjaźń i rywalizacja Krasnolud lubi mówić i opowiadać przesadzone historie o Hawke’u. Popiera rozwiązywanie problemów poprzez dyplomację, jawne kłamstwa a nawet zastraszanie, nie popiera jednak działań siłowych. Dobrze przyjmuje także odpowiedzi żartobliwe, flirciarskie i sarkastyczne. Mimo krasomówstwa, w głębi duszy jest osobą dobrym sercu, dlatego docenia, kiedy Hawke pomaga innym i jest miły w stosunku do krasnoludów. Rywalizację z Varrikiem nawiązać można poprzez zachowania agresywne, siłowe i gloryfikowanie przemocy, jak również wykazując brak zainteresowania jego opowieściami i niedocenianiem jego przyjaźni. Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Varrik towarzyszy Izabeli i Alistairowi w podróży do Antivy, gdzie infiltrują kwaterę Antyvańskich Kruków, w której spotykają księcia Claudia Valistiego. Następnie docierają do więzienia Velabanchel, gdzie Varrik niechcący alarmuje Kruki, co staje się przyczyną walki. Po ucieczce z więzienia cała trójka dociera na bagna Tellarii, gdzie zostaje zaatakowana przez wielkiego smoka, uspokojonego przez wiedźmę Yavanę. Po rozmowie z nią zostają zaatakowani przez Valistiego – Alistair pozwala się pojmać w zamian za ocalenie Izabeli i Varrika. Wracają do Milczącego Gaju, gdzie Varrikowi udaje się przekonać Yavanę, żeby pomogła Alistairowi. Nakłada ona na nich tajemnicze zaklęcie, a zapytana, co otrzyma w zamian, odpowiada, żeby „robili swoje”. Varrik wraz z Izabelą atakują obóz Valistiego, ratując Alistaira. Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Varrik zostaje przyprowadzony do Świątyni Świętych Prochów, gdzie ma opowiedzieć Boskiej Justynii V o Hawke’u. Gdy w wyniku eksplozji giną tysiące osób, a na niebie pojawia się Wyłom, krasnolud pomaga Zakonowi, a następnie wstępuje do Inkwizycji. Po tym, jak Azyl został zniszczony przez Koryfeusza, a Inkwizycja przeniosła się do Podniebnej Twierdzy, Varrik informuje Inkwizytora i jego doradców, że ktoś chciałby z nimi porozmawiać. Sprowadza on do Twierdzy Hawke’a, co staje się przyczyną kłótni z Kasandrą. Po jakimś czasie w Podniebnej Twierdzy pojawia się Bianka Davri, która informuje Inkwizytora i Varrika, że Koryfeusz bierze czerwone lyrium z Valammaru, gdzie prowadzone są prace wydobywcze. Krasnolud przyznaje, że po powrocie z ekspedycji wyjawił Biance w liście położenie thaigu, w którym znaleźli posążek. Varrik wraz z Inkwizytorem i Bianką dostają się do Valammaru. Okazuje się, że to Bianka była przyczyną przecieku. Przyznaje, że po otrzymaniu listu od Varrika wyruszyła do thaigu, żeby zbadać czerwone lyrium. Jej badania wskazują, że czerwone lyrium zostało spaczone przez Plagę, co wskazuje, że lyrium jest żywe i może zostać skażone jak każda żywa istota. Poszukiwania zaprowadziły ją do Lariusa lub Janeki, od których Koryfeusz dowiedział się o czerwonym lyrium. Po pokonaniu Koryfeusza powrócił do Kirkwall, gdzie został mianowany wicehrabią. Pod jego rządami udało się odbudować zniszczoną infrastrukturę i przywrócić miastu dawną świetność oraz miano najważniejszego portu handlowego w Kirkwall. Wpisy do kodeksu * * * * * Zadania Dragon Age II Akt I * Plik:quest-DA2.png Pytania i odpowiedzi * Plik:quest-DA2.png Rozmowa o interesach * Plik:quest-DA2.png Wyprawa na Głębokie Ścieżki Akt II * Plik:quest-DA2.png Nowiny * Plik:quest-DA2.png Opowieść w toku * Plik:quest-DA2.png Plany na przyszłość * Plik:quest-DA2.png Przeprosiny Varrika * Plik:quest-DA2.png Przyjacielska troska * Plik:quest-DA2.png Sprawa rodzinna * Plik:quest-DA2.png Sygnet rodu Tethras Akt III * Plik:quest-DA2.png Burza i to, co było przedtem * Plik:quest-DA2.png Mały problem * Plik:quest-DA2.png Nawiedzenie * Plik:quest-DA2.png Rocznica * Plik:quest-DA2.png Zakończenie Znak zabójcy * Plik:quest-DA2.png Plagiat Dragon Age: Inkwizycja * * Ciekawostki * Varrik jest płodnym i poczytnym pisarzem. Wśród napisanych przez niego książek znajdują się m.in. Kryminalne zagadki Górnego Miasta, której rozdziały można zebrać podczas przechodzenia Inkwizycji. Na cześć Hawke’a napisał swoją najbardziej znaną książkę, Opowieść o Bohaterze. Jest także autorem Interesów Mrokowiska – traktatu poświęconego sytuacji pomiędzy Orzammarem, krasnoludami z powierzchni i Kartelem. Na koncie ma również serię romansów Tarczą i mieczem, którą uważa za swoje najsłabsze dzieło, a której wielką fanką jest Kasandra. * Ciekawe jest to, że e Dragon Age:Początek w Orzamarze na Arenie Prób możemy spotkać krasnoluda imieniem Varrik o takim samym kolorze włosów,jedyna różnica jest taka że ten krasnolud ma brodę . de:Varric Tethras en:Varric Tethras es:Varric Tethras pt-br:Varric Tethras Kategoria:Postacie (Dragon Age II) Kategoria:Postacie (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Postacie (The Silent Grove) Kategoria:Postacie (Those Who Speak) Kategoria:Postacie (Until We Sleep) Kategoria:Postacie (Heroes of Dragon Age) Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Towarzysze (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Towarzysze (Dragon Age II) Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Krasnoludy z powierzchni Kategoria:Łotrzykowie Kategoria:Członkowie Inkwizycji Kategoria:Marchijczycy